


Gerard vs. Kindergarten

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen, Kid!Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Notfic, plz don't burn me at the stake for possible bad writing, this is author's first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard goes to kindergarten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard vs. Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamnotalizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/gifts).



> This is my first fix! *sarcastic studio yay* I'm gifting this to lavande because she wrote a lovely kid!fic which inspired me to write one too. I've officially lost control of my life. Send help.~

It really wasn’t his mom’s fault that he was grumpy. It was Gerard’s first day of kindergarten, which meant he wouldn’t be with Frankie or Mikey and play at preschool. The idea was monstrous, which was a word he learned  yesterday because of Bob the Babysitter Who Doesn’t Actually Sit On Babies. When he walked into the classroom, the first thing he noticed was that all of the other kids were crying or running around like they had a “eureka” moment (which, Bob the Babysitter said meant they discovered something totally awesome that makes them feel super proud.) He made a few friends that day, one was Ray who had super duper awesome hair and let him touch it. It was really soft and curly. He met Brendon who was like a puppy and ran around a lot, with his really awesome friend Ryan who wore weird clothes and knew even more big words than _Gerard_ did. Which was a big deal because Gerard knew _a lot_ of big words (like supercalifragilisticexpialidocious which he could only pronounce if Bob the Babysitter helped him) and liked this _grown-up band_ called blink-182 which made _grown up songs wow_. He missed his friend Frankie and his brother but his mom said Frankie was coming after school and Gerard couldn’t wait to tell Frankie and Mikey about kindergarten. It was awesome. After school, Gerard told them about Ray’s giant and soft hair, and then Frank mentioned that Ray could be a werewolf, which Gerard made a mental note to ask about that tomorrow at kindergarten because what if. Then he told them about Ryan and his big words and weird clothes and Brendon who was super duper energetic and liked this music guy named Prince who sings a song about purple rain which Mikey thought was weird because if rain was gonnah be pink because that made **_way_** more sense and was a bajillion times cooler than _purple_. After he told them them about kindergarten they went outside to play and Frank jumped off of the slide and skinned his knee. After getting a band-aid from Gerard’s mom, Gerard took his knee and kissed his band-aid because “Kisses make everything better”. Frankie blushed.

All in all, Gerard had a good day.


End file.
